


Compromise: In the case of Sae Niijima

by C_Andor_D



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Background Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Background Takamaki Ann/Suzui Shiho - Freeform, Canon-adjacent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JusticeforSae, One Shot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D
Summary: Set during and around the Valentine's date with Sae from the Persona 5 animation. Makoto needs Sae out of the house on Valentine's evening, so she recruits a newly freed Joker to be her date. Neither Sae nor Ren would choose the other for Valentines... but maybe they can find a happy compromise.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Compromise: In the case of Sae Niijima

**Author's Note:**

> I earnestly believe in Shumako, and also sweet goth doctor Takemi, but Sae gets _nowhere_ near enough love. So here's that. Inspiration and notes at the end. Hope you enjoy!

The whole affair had started with a conversation- just a simple aside between friends. 

Amamiya Ren, better known to some as the infamous Joker of the Phantom Thieves, had been let out of prison that very day. Well, a youth detention facility, but it had felt like prison. It had taken a lot of work to get him out, and he was glad to be free. 

The facility had been a tough time for him, but after the a year of exertions of the Metaverse, it was somewhat trivial. Even if he had to be imprisoned, the comfort granted to him by what had put him there went a long way to easing his suffering. Mostly he had missed his friends, and his life, but it filled him with happiness to know that through his imprisonment, justice was being served.

True to Phantom Thieves form, when Boss had brought him back to Leblanc, there had been a party. As at most parties, eventualy people started to split up into smaller groups, and it was at just this time that Makoto pulled Ren aside. 

She spoke in conspiratorial tones. Though in retrospect, he wasn't surprised; her request was not one he had expected. 

To phrase it differently- he gagged on his coffee, nearly returning the fresh jamaican blue blend to the cup as Makoto patted him on the back and waved away his concerned friends. When he finally was able to speak again, he shook himself and requested clarification. 

"I need you to take Sae out tomorrow." Makoto repeated, grunting each word through gritted teeth. 

"I heard that bit." Ren replied, trying to navigate this particularly awkward ship to the least inappropriate responses. "Why? And how? I know I was gone for a while, but isn't tomorrow-" 

"Valentines, yes." She tapped her leg anxiously, caught between wanting the conversation to be settled as soon as possible yet needing to achieve the right outcome. 

"And you want me to... date Niijima-san? I thought we were done with these kind of set ups..."

"It's not a set up!" She hissed, her red eyes darting about the room for eavesdroppers. 

Satisfied, she continued under her breath, "It's not that complex. All it would be is going to see a show in the city with her, she's already got the tickets. A few hours at most, please! She won't go otherwise, I'm sure of it."

"So this is... to make her feel better?" 

"Yes." She replied, a little too quickly. He scanned her eyes for signs of deception. 

"Doesn't seem like the sort of thing she'd appreciate. Why don't you go?"

"Because going with your sister on Valentine's would be weird. Anyway, I have... plans."

Ren wasn't sold. He lowered his glasses pointedly, waiting for a more convincing argument. "Niijima 'Doesn't have time for love' Makoto is busy on Valentine's day?"

Her face burned as she shifted back and forth in her seat. He didn't budge. Relenting in the face of his uncompromising stare, she indicated over her shoulder at the loud, blonde-haired boy arguing with Ann and Morgana. 

"Ryuji!?"

"You don't have to say it like that!" She hissed, and punched him in the leg. He recoiled in pain- she really had a punch on her. 

Ren tried to hold in his laughter so as not to give up the game. "Fine. So why do you care what she's doing, if you have plans already?"

Makoto scowled. "You're going to make me say it?"

He only shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is you're asking me to give up my Valentines evening to accompany a woman who definitely does _not_ want my company."

"I'm sorry, did you have other plans?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I might have." He replied non-committally. 

"With who, Shogi-idol-san? Or sexy-goth-doctor-san? You wouldn't be able to keep that secret. I know you've had no time for planning anything, after all."

She had him there. He searched for a response for another moment or two before admitting his defeat, and agreeing that he had no plans. She tilted her head, accepting his surrender. There was no lying to the Queen. 

"You still haven't answered my question, though. Why do you care _where_ she is?" He pivoted back to his original question, trying to regain ground against the student council president. 

She looked at him with a furious glare, and then to her hands. "You'll keep quiet?"

He nodded. 

"I want the house to myself for tomorrow." 

The statement hung in the air for a few moments unexamined. When she finally looked back at him, he was wide eyed, and grunted in query. She nodded, her eyes flicking evasively away from his own. 

"Huh." He uttered softly, pensively. She wanted the house free in case... right. 

_Damn, Ryuji._

"And she's okay with you setting her up with a date? You're okay with..."

She set her jaw, but nodded. "It's... not ideal, I'll admit. Still, I trust you to take care of her without trying... anything." The last word seemed to stick in her throat, but she pushed through. "This way, I get what I want, and Sae still gets to have a nice night out- I've already run it by her. It's a compromise."

_Of course this was all decided before I even arrived._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Ren was awoken from his sleep by his phone alerts going crazy. 

_I've missed this._

Much to Morgana's discomfort freshly displaced discomfort, Ren shifted across to his phone to see what the fuss was.

 **N** : Happy Valentines everyone! I'm so glad to not be seeing that horrible man today. Does anyone have plans?

 **O** : Some people sure do! *wink wink*

 **P** : Ooh, who are you talking about Futaba?

 **F** : Well, I had planned to visit the SCAI gallery, if that's what you mean? 

**Q** : I suspect it is not. 

**V** : I have a special training session today, so I'll be busy. Happy Valentines though Senpais! :)

 **O** : I count 3 of our number whose days will be occupied with luuurve, mweh-he-he!

 **N** : 3? Oh my. Congratulations! I don't know how anyone's had the time!

 **P** : Futaba, share the goss! I knew about mine, but who else?

 **F** : You are also going to a gallery today, Ann?

 **S** : For real, Yusuke? You're so obvious. She meant that she's catching up with Shiho. Tell her we said hi!

 **Q** : I think you mean "Oblivious."

 **S** : Whatever. Anyway, guess who else is busy today, hey? ;)

 **P** : OMG, Ryuji? No way you've got a date.

 **N** : It does seem a little... unlikely. Sorry. 

**P** : Spill, who is it?

 **Q** : Yes, Ryuji, that does seem a little far fetched, doesn't it?

 **O** : Mweh-he-he!

Joker sighed, and started getting dressed. His phone continued it's vibrating dance across his shelf as he awkwardly shuffled his way into some jeans. He cast an eye over the device, surprised to note that he had a message from an unknown number.

 **Unknown** : This is Niijima. Am I correct in assuming this is Amamiya Ren?

He coughed in surprise. _Wow, she's going through with it?_ He paused halfway through dressing to punch out a reply.

 **A.R** : You are. Good morning, madame prosecutor.

 **N.S** : Really? Please don't make me regret this, it's awkward enough.

 **A.R** : My apologies. What should I call you?

 **N.S** : Niijima-san is fine. 

**A.R** : Okay, Niijima-san. How may I help you?

 **N.S** : I really hope this isn't some sort of trick. 

**N.S** : Do you own a tuxedo?

He snorted, blinking back further surprise. His phone had still been going off with the other thread, so he flicked across to it briefly. 

**P** : Admit it, you're bluffing.

_There had been an interlude, it seemed, and then..._

**S** : Uh, yeah, you caught me! Total bluff. Say hi to Shiho for us! Gotta jet, bye!

 **Q** : I also need to run some errands, I won't be available for a while. Have a great day, everyone!

The chat went silent for the time being. Ren laughed quietly to himself. _Trust Ryuji to almost lose his Valentines chocolate for running his mouth._

He replied to Sae, letting her know that while he didn't have a tux, he would by tonight, if that's what she was asking. 

He checked the group chat before he headed downstairs. There was only one new update.

 **O** : Make that 4 people with dates. ^o^

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.S** : I've just arrived. Where are you?

_Excellent, she's arrived._

Ren put his phone back into his pocket and examined himself in the mirror. They had spoken a little over the day- it seemed that she was actually fairly grateful to have someone to go with. He wondered if Makoto had even offered, or if that had been part of the set up. He wouldn't put it past Queen to have strategised someone else's date out for them. 

_I look good._ His self-assurances were almost enough to assuage his doubts. The tuxedo he had rented fit very well indeed, and his hair looked... adequate. He tousled it carefully, trying to get it to sit just right. After all, this was Niijima. 

Makoto rarely spoke about her sister, and even less often about her personal life, but he knew a few things. She was a perfectionist, with specific standards about everything in her life. He imagined that extended to her partners, which made him question yet again why she had agreed to this. Having discussed it circuitously with Sojiro, he'd managed to get some tips without specifying why exactly he needed them, and was fairly confident with the result. 

The shop that Boss had recommended was excellent, their service impeccable. The tux was of the latest style, and they'd found one that fit like it was tailored. The shoes shined like fresh currency. All that remained was the boy inside the clothes. 

He had done his best. He wasn't sure how well he rated as a partner, but he'd been approached for dates before, and that was just in the school uniform. He had brought his glasses along to soften the look, though he had doubts over whether it was necessary. The only thing left was to see how he held up for the date. 

For a moment, the Casino of Envy flashed before his eyes. The Casino, and the woman who had run it. He didn't expect to see her garbed so... provocatively this evening, but he suspected he would need to be more Joker than Ren to keep up with that sort of woman. 

He took a deep breath, and stepped into the foyer to meet his date. 

The rich wood panelling on the walls carried light about the whole space, bathing everyone in a gentle amber glow. He cast his eyes about, but could see no sign of the silver haired prosecutor. He was certainly glad he dressed up though, given the crowd's general attire. 

Thinking she might be closer to the door, he looked at the ticket Makoto had provided him. _"In case you're late."_ , she had said. A little presumptuous, he had replied. 

**The New National Theatre Tokyo  
Le Fantôme de l'Opéra   
Seat C-05-006  
4th Floor, Door 1**

He still couldn't believe they were seeing the phantom of the opera, of all things. He had no idea what it was about, but a show about a phantom seemed a little... on the nose. Still, free ticket. 

He wandered up the stairs, searching the crowd on the upper level of the Opera Palace foyer. As if on cue, the crowd parted to his left and suddenly he saw her. 

It had to be her. Few other women in Japan had hair like that. She was wearing a form fitting backless black silk gown that trailed just shy of the floor. Draped across her elbows fairly comfortably was a shawl of deep crimson, lending her an air of elegance that she looked surprisingly practiced at. At this angle, he could see that her dress was slit up to nearly the hip on the left side, teasing a glimpse of pale skin within the inky blackness of the silk. 

The overall effect was rather more daring than he had imagined she might try. 

As if alerted by his attention to her form, she turned and saw him. "Hey, over here." She waved him over, and together they moved closer to the window where the crowd was thinner. 

Ren cast his eyes over her, trying not to seem to obvious but unable to stop himself. She looked... stunning, the dress showing off her trim body with almost explicitly attention-drawing features. Such as the leaf-cut cups of the dress that clung to her... _chest_ , he automatically censored his thoughts to align with who he was looking at. Or the plunging cut between those leaves that nearly reached her navel, hinting at the firm stomach of a black belt in aikido. 

Trying hard to avert his gaze from her torso, he dragged his gaze up to admire the delicate chain and ruby pendant at her throat. _That's still dangerous territory._ The pendant was matched by simple gold dangling earrings which swayed softly as she moved. 

He'd never seen her so elegantly made up, either. Usually for work, she looked almost natural, the little make-up she wore wholly unremarkable for a professional working woman. However, right now... Her brows arched in delicate curves over smokey black eyeshadow. Spider-thin dark strokes lined her eyes which in turn were framed by rich dark lashes, giving allure to every blink, every single look. Her lips shone the same deep crimson as her shawl, inspiring thoughts that were not unfamiliar to the teen boy but certainly improper for conversation with his friend's sister. To top it all off, her hair fell in luxurious cascading waves down her shoulders, with only delicate ringlets before her face to frame the overall effect. 

His detail-oriented thief's eyes took all this in with nearly none of the vocabulary needed to describe it, but the overall effect was translated in full.

_She looks breathtaking._

"Sorry, I wanted to see this opera, and wasting a perfectly good ticket didn't sit right with me." 

Her words roused him from his reverie and he mentally chastised himself to stay on the ball. This woman once held the Leviathan within her- he should expect her to be dangerous. He scanned his mind to try and find the words she had said while he was so distracted. 

It was difficult, because she had delivered them with a point blank stare that he was familiar with as a subject of her interrogations. Then, it had seemed uncomfortable, designed to put him off guard. Now, it simply seemed... intimate. Rather than a scowl of righteous anger, she simply gave him a smile that at once betrayed confidence in the effect she was having on him, and hesistancy about the tone she was meant to be sticking to. 

She knew exactly what she was doing, who she was doing it to, and what it looked like. What she wasn't sure of was if she should be doing it. 

_Be bold, Joker._ The internal narrative replied to his questing thoughts. _You're in it now. Let the show begin._

He nodded to her previous statement, and then indicated with his eyes a query about her dress. Words would come soon, but she already had seen him look her over. No-one could dress like that and be unaware of the potential effect of it. 

To her credit, she did seem a little sheepish about her incredibly provocative outfit. "I don't usually wear this, unless it's this sort of event. I actually had trouble getting it all together."

She looked down at her outfit, a hint of shyness beginning to tint the confident air she exuded with such practice. "Did I overdo it?"

As if to expose herself further to his critical eye, she spread her arms wide. Now invited, he gave the whole ensemble another look over. It was _very_ form fitting, and on a woman like Sae there was a lot of form to fit. She was, in a word, gorgeous, and he wondered how sincere her modesty was. 

_Surely she's just inviting praise. Look at her! You couldn't look like that and still doubt yourself, could you?_ He considered for a moment Makoto's insinuation that Sae didn't date much at all, and realised that she might genuinely be unaware of how ravishing she looks.

Beginning to feel a little shame over unabashedly checking her out, he met her eyes again. "You look great." He said in the understatement of the century, before correcting himself. "Spectacular, in fact."

She smiled back at him with a look of genuine pleasure and gratitude. 

_She doesn't know._

"Thanks." 

She reached out to take his hands, though he wasn't sure if it was reciprocal for the compliment or not. Even her nails were painted that crimson gloss colour. She had really put effort into this, clearly, and he began to wonder if a well-fitting tuxedo was really enough for him to be accompanying her tonight. 

Her fingers were cool against his own, and his first instinct was to take them and rub some warmth into them. _That's probably a bit too intimate, isn't it?_

After all, this was a planned date- a set up to clear the way for Makoto to have some private time. He wasn't actually meant to be seducing, or even truly dating Sae tonight... but he was starting to wish he were. From the look in her eyes, he could have been mistaken for thinking she was considering it too. 

She gave him a looking over in return before her eyes settled on his fingertips. "You look good." She commented almost idly. Her fingers dexterously shifted his own, as if she were examining his calluses... or fingerprints. 

"Have you been to the opera before?"

"No," he replied a little softer than intended, "I grew up in a much smaller town. Not much opera in the country."

"I see..." Her tone was pensive, but he couldn't help feeling it held something seductive in it nonetheless. "I hope you enjoy it. They're a foreign company, so you might not understand them, but..."

She glanced back up, though seemed to struggle meeting his eyes. "The power of their songs can still reach you." She smiled optimistically, and he suddenly realised why she had become so shy. 

_I think she's really enthusiastic about seeing this. She's worried about coming across too excited, but she's clearly passionate about the opera and is worried I'm going to judge her for it._

He took a moment to consider that, as a woman who looked like she did, who had the career and personality and reputation she did, she still felt uncomfortable openly admitting her enthusiasm for the arts. Something about it struck him as quite sad. 

His lack of criticism did seem to soothe some doubts in her mind though, as the intial atmosphere of 'power struggle' he had expected had mellowed into a far more relaxed mood. _Perhaps she's treating this like a true date, in the way I'm afraid to?_ It was something to consider, certainly. 

During this introspection, she had checked her phone. "The doors are about to open." She commented, her tone recalling some of it's authority as she placed the phone back into her clutch. "Let's go."

She turned, but did not take a step. Instead, she simply offered her painted hand to him. He met her even stare, her deep brown eyes holding his, challenge and entreaty in the one look. 

"Will you escort me?" The words were accompanied with a slight smirk at the situation, but so much more in their tone. Bravado, anxious energy, hope, even... a little desire perhaps. 

_Clearly she's decided to commit to this 'date', no matter her doubts. I owe her as much, then._

With that resolved, he matched her confidence with a brilliant Joker grin, and took her hand. He turned to the door, but she pulled him back swiftly. The jerking movement brought their faces to mere inches apart, their eyes locked, so close that he was afraid of breathing too heavily. 

_Barely a movement would bring our lips together._ His traitorous brain informed him as he tried to parse the intention in her movements. She flicked her eyes down, and he followed her gaze, understanding. He lifted his arm and with the utmost elegance, she slipped her own around it. Her forearm was resting on his hip, and her body grazed against his own in ways he _knew_ he shouldn't be musing on. 

She gave him one more knowing look, but no more words were spent. Like the strings of a violin, the music only played while the tension remained... so neither said a word. Wondering whether her imagination was playing the same tricks on her as his was, they stepped towards the ornate golden doors and into the theatre.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show was incredible. 

According to the program it wasn't technically an opera, and this was a group performing in Japan a French version of an English opera written about a French story. He was accordingly unsurprised that the plot was a bit muddy. Still, he was stunned by the performances. The female lead in particular had been incredible, and he had very much enjoyed the masked and cloaked Phantom. 

Sae hadn't seemed to appreciate Ren's subtle comparison when he stated, "See what you could have been up against?" At least, not if the elbow to the ribs was any indication. 

They hadn't been able to talk much in the hubbub of the foyer after it finished, but he had happily agreed when she gestured to the bar. All in all, it had been a good time, and he was happy to keep it going. 

Thus far unspoken between them was how much they had touched during the show. It was almost as if she were trying to put on a show of dating, because more than once during the performance he had found her arm around his. She never met his eyes, but he suspected when he returned his gaze to the stage she was watching his reactions. 

Regardless, he decided not to push anything, any preconceived notion of what to do here. A quick reminder that no matter how this evening had occured, he may as well enjoy it, and he took a seat near the window while Sae purchased some drinks. 

He had found a nice spot too- this was somewhat secluded, and it would be hard to recognise either of them. He wasn't expecting to be spotted as such, but anything to reduce the likelihood was worth consideration. 

She returned carrying a crystal glass of wine and a soda for him. _Figures._ She placed them on the table and took her seat, a little further from him than the evening so far might have suggested. _I could still be reading too much into things,_ he mused. _Still, this is likely closer than Makoto would approve of..."_

Sae took a draft from her glass and then faced him, flicking her silver locks over her left shoulder as she looked over her right at the boy. "So..." she began, her eyes inquisitive, her lips curled in a coy smile. "How was it?"

Her tones, as smooth as velvet, layered innuendo on the question like icing on a cake. She was definitely asking about the Opera, but he knew he was answering how he found dating her. 

"Your first opera?" She clarified, reading his mind, the smile never leaving her face.

He mirrored her pose absent-mindedly, his hand supporting his chin, considering his answer. 

"I didn't know what to expect... it's not what I'm used to." The reply was reserved, but not unenthusiastic. "It's certainly a lot more effecting than this sort of thing on TV."

Her smile turned knowing and she nodded in agreement. "Yes, hearing those voices live is truly amazing." It was a joy to watch her eyes light up at his praise for the opera, and he wondered briefly if this was for Sae what Yakuza movies were for Makoto. A passion reserved as a guilty pleasure that she did not allow herself, despite how doggedly she worked for her career and lifestyle. 

Her enthusiasm shone through in the little things... the tinkle of a laugh clinging to a phrase, the spark in her eye as she recalled the music. Her cool demeanour warmed by a passion for music. It was not only endearing, but quite intimate to be privy to those small signs from her. Yet again Ren wondered how false this date truly was. 

"I find it quite moving, actually..." She continued idly. 

_How often does she allow herself to be moved?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he wondered this, his eyes were drawn by movement over her shoulder. A couple sat on the next couch over, sharing a drink and laughing. _Clearly here on a date... in fact, I'm not sure anyone is here in anything other than a couple._

It was intellectually unsurprising, but nonetheless Ren found himself struck by it. He had not grown up in Tokyo, this huge metropolis. Valentines day was certainly an occasion celebrated back home, but in a far less formal way. There was nothing even close to this sort of venue, let alone this sort of date, available to people back home. As if to prove his point, another couple at the bar broke out in affectionate laughter. 

"Today _is_ Valentine's Day." Sae commented idly, following his line of sight. He looked back to her, realising that she was blushing slightly. Perhaps... that was the answer to his question. He had spent all night wondering if this was simply some set up, whether he and Sae were simply going through the motions, company at an event where it was socially awkward to be alone. A seat warmer, as such. 

The look in her eyes, on her face, told a different story. Perhaps if he had known Tokyo better he would have understood, but perhaps there were no seat warmers on Valentine's day. If he was out with a woman on this evening, it was not only a date, but a romantic one. 

_I'm on a romantic date with Niijima Sae..._ The thought crept about his mind like a thief in a palace, and everywhere it went it took away doubts and replaced them with... what? _Relief? Happiness?_

_Did I want this from the beginning? What does that even mean if I'm actually thrilled to be on a date with Niijima?_

His over-intellectualising was interrupted by Sae rummaging in her clutch again, and he focused on her with new eyes. 

"I got this from a famous shop." She continued, slowly, hesitantly. There was something in the tilt of her brow, in the was her ruby lips curled in a girlish smile, that made him think she had a rather specific idea about how Valentine's day should be done. Perhaps even that she was willing, or wanting, to live that out with him. After all, based on her sister's conversation Ren was unsure exactly how many times Sae would have done this. 

_Careful, Ren. You're playing with fire. See how it all plays out._

These thoughts raced by, turbulence in the jetstream of Ren's mind, as Sae went on. "I may... have had to taste test it at the store, to ensure it's quality." 

A mischievous wink, and then a coffee-coloured box with gold trim was produced and slid across the table. _Classy,_ Ren thought as he looked it over, noting it was even sealed with wax as red as her nails. _Very classy. Sojiro would be impressed._

She locked eyes with him, her fingertips still upon the small cardboard box. There was a playful flicker, something he could not yet read well, as she spoke. "I know it tastes good, but..." 

A pause for effect. 

"I did wonder if your younger tastes would have preferred something else." 

Ren suddenly felt hot under the collar. If she was messing with him, she was doing an impeccable job. The line was heavy with suggestion, but maybe not so much as her eyes were. _Surely, she means that innocently?_ Then again, she had shown herself to be confident enough to brazenly flirt with him through her touch, so maybe... 

_I wish I was better with women._

On the one hand, she's a woman who grew up too fast, out on a nice date for the first time in far too long. She's had a great night, it's a romantic evening, they're both dressed to the nines, and she wants to make sure she does all the right things. 

On the one hand, she was out with a younger man, dressed... like _that,_ , and maybe wanting to see what attention she could draw out from him. 

Having been on the recieving end of her anger, he was fairly concerned about losing the gamble.

Trying to let Joker take the lead, he reached across and took the chocolate with a disarming smile. His fingers brushed hers as he did so, but garnered no visible reaction. 

"This is perfect for me." He replied with all the confidence he had as the Phantom Thief of Hearts. She closed her eyes, looking both thankful and relieved, though again he was conflicted as to what may have soothed her.

"Glad to hear," she smiled.

As the conversation turned to his upcoming travel plans, they both began to lean almost imperceptibly closer to one another. It wasn't quite intentional, but still at this distance he could see far more small details. Her eyeshadow wasn't black... it was a dusky violet colour that really highlighted the rich brown of her eyes. She had very faint amounts of blush on, but through the heat of the foyer, and perhaps of her heart, her cheeks' natural flush was warming her complexion far more. 

He couldn't say why it made a difference, but even those small things changed everything about her. _She looks_ stunning _tonight._

"So you're returning home next month?"

He nodded wistuflly, knowing he would miss the bonds he made shared with everyone over the last year. Knowing that without those intense experiences, the friendships he made back home would likely pale in comparison. 

Her eyes clouded as she looked to her glass, swirling the wine in idle thought. "I'm certain things will be busier for me now, too. Sounds like we'll both be short on free time." 

_She looks sad about that._ Her hair draped over her shoulder, her neck an elegant line traced from the smooth skin of her back to the gentle tilt of her chin... _She looks like a weeping statue, captured in the moment before tears._

Less romantic than his musings, she sighed, and took another sip of the wine. As she did, he wondered if the implicit suggestion of the comments was intended. 

_Were things different, and we both had time, perhaps..._

Resolution, and a deep breath to fortify himself. 

"I would hope this isn't the last I see of you, Sae-san."

She glanced up in surprise, her blush intensifying as she sought the truth in his open gaze. 

Seemingly satisfied, she merely sighed in response. "You can be so honest and direct. I wish you were like this when I was interrogating you." 

The dam of tension was broken, and they both let out a brief chuckle. He was glad that, despite the intensity of how their bond was formed, it did not remain a scar between them. If anything the trauma of the Judgement arcana felt like a more open, raw and honest bond than many of the others he had formed. 

She stared at him through half lidded eyes, cautious interest making it's shy approach on her features. "Sure. Maybe I can contact you when work brings me near your place. I can at least take you out for sushi."

_Roll the dice, see where they may fall._

"And would taking time out to see a man not get in the way of your goals?"

Her eyes widened, and her ruby lips parted slightly at the suggestion. Never before had Ren been so inspired to kiss someone as when she looked at him like that. 

"My goals?" She ventured uncertainly, directing her attention to the window. Observing, perhaps, the world as it was... or as it could be.

"Of course, I will keep aiming higher." That much she said with the same daring confidence he expected of her. The fierce, domineering woman who had so arrested his attention with her dress in the foyer returned as she spoke of her career. 

Still, a shadow crossed her face. "But I don't want to be as strict as before." A glance down, letting strands of hair drape unchecked over her perfect features. "You guys changed me."

The last phrase was closer to a whisper. She rested her elbows on the table, seemingly at a loss. He followed her gaze to look at the table. Their drinks, a small plate of nuts, and the expensive chocolates _she_ had bought him. For Valentine's day, a day for lovers to share chocolate and memories.

He returned to her. She was so... statuesque, there were few other words for it. As seductive as her exposed skin was, it also hinted at the sort of strength that even Makoto found intimidating. From this angle, the dress as bold as any calling card clung to her in a gravity defying masterpiece of haute couture. Yet she sat slumped, lost, her pale arms folded over the table as she stared into her wine. He could only imagine what is was to know you were so warped as to have a palace, and to be repairing yourself unassisted. Sae was the only ruler who had kept her treasure, every step she took was entirely on her own steam. 

Yet she was as changed as any of the Phantom Thieves' targets. She was a fascinating, powerful woman. 

Ren made up his mind. 

He reached over to her, placing a hand firmly on the small of her back. She started at the unexpected contact, her eyes flicking to lock with his own. He only returned a steady, composed look. He could hear her breathing even without feeling it through her skin- shallower perhaps than she was trying to let on. He remained with his hand there, the smooth warmth of her back leaping to tiny raises underneath his touch. 

Her cheeks went yet a deeper red and her eyes flashed with a coy interest. Finding her balance as she evaluated him, her lips curled subtly. "You know, you might grow up to be a great man."

Dark eyelashes batted gracefully as she snared him within her gaze. He reached up, habitually sweeping his fringe from his eyes for all of a second before leaning in just a shade closer for his reply. Her breath shortened further. 

"I could? Is that so?"

He winked at her with everything _but_ his eyes, his very countenance inviting her along on this game with him. In exchange her lips parted, the grin designed to goad him distracted by her tongue tracing the line of her teeth. 

She took a moment to reply, leaving the silence between them pregnant with... options. All the while, his fingers traced the gentle ridges of her spine, eliciting tiny twitches of the flesh. 

Her reply when it finally arrived sent his mind reeling. 

"When you do, I'll be waiting."

She took his hand from her back just as her words took his breath, and slid her fingers between his own. Lost in each others eyes, the Phantom Thief and the prosecutor who saved him, it felt like she was filled with as many wild imaginings as he was. 

He hoped she was. 

_You could kiss her, you know._ His mind spiralled with treacherous thoughts about Makoto's sister. _She set you up on this- it's hardly your fault._ He could feel his cheeks growing warmer as he looked at Sae, her silver hair cascading down her shoulders, her own face warmed by the taboo joys of their date, her teeth toying with her glistening lower lip...

He moved slightly closer to her... and could feel the heat of her breath on his face. Sae's eyelids closed just as the distance between she and he closed, at the same pace... Ren swore he could feel his own lips tingling with static from hers, barely inches away from pressing against her own, damn the consequences...

She let out a shuddering exhale, and the spell was broken. 

He sat up a straighter as she opened her eyes, and in the service of propriety neither of them mentioned how close they just came to kissing the other. They each surrupstitiously looked about the bar, just in case a knowing patron had spotted them for who they truly were. Their hands did not leave each other. 

"Waiting?"

He could feel her pulse through her hands. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the rest of her expression remained. 

"Don't read too much into it, Amamiya-kun." 

He nodded gracefully, backing down at the diminutive honorific. Still... He wondered what she might be picturing.

Instead of diving down that rabbit hole just yet, he gave her hand a light squeeze, and then turned to look out across Tokyo again. After a moment she did the same, neither commenting on how in so turning their bodies, they were now closer together than before. She was almost resting against him now. He could feel one of her fingers lightly stroking the back of his hand.

"This has been a nice night, Niijima-san." 

"I agree. Honestly, it's been better than most dates I've been on in the last year," she chuckled. "I'd forgotten how much I loved the theatre."

"I enjoy a little drama myself," he snickered, prompting a gentle elbow. Her arm stayed close to him afterwards. 

"So are we calling this a date?" He probed after a moments consideration and another to steel himself. 

An icy pause stilled his heart until she finally responded. 

"You're telling no-one about this," she warned, her hand tightening fearsomely around his own before relaxing back into the affectionate stroking. "But if you keep it to yourself, I suppose so. It would be hard to argue otherwise."

 _Perhaps there's yet another ace in this hand._ He mused, the gambler's metaphors having taken firm root in his mind as appropriate for Sae. Still, she had admitted to not having done this much before in a surprising show of candidity.

"How bad must your previous dates have been, to be topped by a high-schooler?"

She snorted. "Alright, more like 'date'. He was new to town, and only talked about model airplanes. Compared to that, you've been... surprisingly good company." 

Ren laughed softly. This close, he could smell her shampoo and perfume mixing together in an incredible bouquet that just made him want to get closer. 

"Same goes. It's been more enjoyable than the last time we spent hours alone together."

She turned sharply, mock outrage flashing across her face. "Oh, so dating me is comparable to an interrogation? You can definitely make a woman feel special." 

He grinned back. "To rephrase: I wish we'd met differently."

_That got a reaction._

She blushed, and looked away. Her hand tightened around his again, but he felt less aggression this time, and more security. "You shouldn't say that. We're only here because my little sister set us up."

"That doesn't have to matter," he countered. She looked like she was readying a reply, but he pressed on. "Do you regret coming out tonight?"

She cycled through responses visibly, before settling for a simple, "No. Like I said, it's been fun."

Seeing the gap, Ren continued. "Then let yourself enjoy it. Treat it like a date, not like a work obligation."

She barked a short laugh. "Trust me, I'm not anything like this at work. If you touched me like you have tonight while I was working, I'd break your arm." She barrelled past the innuendo, but her hand did finally move from his to emphasise her point. 

And yet, as if by fate, it was at that point someone accidentally stumbled into their couch, and they both lurched sideways. 

They were suddenly very close. 

She placed her hand to move away, but without thinking placed it on his leg. The surprise was enough to give her pause. She locked eyes with the Phantom Thief of Hearts himself, his dark eyes staring into her soul, seeking out her desires. 

Time stood still for a moment, the violin's string resonating with portents, vibrating through the tension. 

"Sae..." He murmured, all decorum lost in the moment. 

She didn't chastise him, didn't do anything at all. Just waited. The moment hung in time, almost expired...

What came next was barely intentional, so close as they were. Nonetheless, she watched him through half-closed eyes as he leant just...

a fraction... 

_closer._

Their lips met.

He felt the very slight pressure, the velvet caress of her lips sending tingles across his own, spiced fruits of her wine arriving tentatively upon his tastebuds. Seemingly without moving they came together, hot breath exchanged as their mouths pressed against one another, afraid to fully commit to what they were doing but intoxicated already by the action. They each remained oblivious to the person apologising at the end of the couch and then leaving, both entirely consumed by this strange electric moment. 

And then it was gone. 

They each moved back almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to break contact. Her breath shuddered in her lungs as she gently pushed herself back upright, and then reached for her wine. 

An awkward silence fell upon them both as they each processed the moment. Finally, Sae spoke once more. 

"I-I'm sorry. That shouldn't have..." She trailed off. 

"Don't apologise. It's fine." He took up the slack, and she relaxed a little. "You... don't have to feel bad about it."

She took another sip from the wine. Placing it back on the table, she surreptitiously looked around, making sure no-one was listening. "Yes, I should. You're a high school kid, and fresh out of juvenile detention, and I'm a public prosecutor-"

"And lonely." He interrupted. Her immediate frown let him know he was on thin ice, but he continued anyway. "And that's okay. I saw what your Palace was like, I understand how much stress you've been under. I don't want to take advantage of that. But people need companionship sometimes, and you're entitled to company on Valentines day, if that's what you want." 

She winced. "That obvious, huh? It has been a long time since I've been on a proper date, and this has been... Look, what are you suggesting? I start dating a teenage delinquent?" Her tone was a little sharp, but Ren ignored it. 

"I'm just suggesting that you relax and let this be what it is." He said calmly. It came out far more cool than it had sounded in his head, and she seemed to take pause to really think it over before replying. 

"If you think that there's a chance tonight of me..." She trailed off again, but this time fairly pointedly. 

He understood immediately, and waved his hands emphatically. "No, of course not, I'm not.. It's not like that." 

He sighed into his soda, trying to use whatever props he could to ease the electricity between her eyes and his heart. 

"I was going to be alone today too, and never expected this date to go like this. But I'm having a lot of fun, and..." He waved a hand, as if summoning the right words. "I want to keep spending time with you."

She was focusing on her knees, as though they might hold the answer to any questions she held within. When she finally returned his gaze, she was smiling shyly. "Okay. Just for tonight. No funny business, but... I'll relax and just let this be what it is. Is that an acceptable compromise?"

 _That word again. Nothing about this felt like a 'compromise'._ He smiled back. "That sounds great."

Silence reigned once more. This time, though, he reached over to her and returned his hand to her back, then pulled her slightly closer. He marvelled at how solid she felt underneath the dress- she must be all muscle. She let him pull her close and they sat together like that for a minute, just looking out at the city. 

"Well if this is a real date..." 

He looked down in query, only to see her staring at him. The moment he turned, she moved, her lips meeting his once more. 

He closed his eyes, slipped his arm around her again, and the taste of wine was painted across his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Queen hears nothing about this."

Morgana scowled before making for the window, headed for Futaba no doubt. The silver haired Niijima sister leaned against the banister, watching Ren mutter to his cat with amusement. 

"Do I want to know what you told that poor animal?"

He flashed a devil's grin. "You really don't." 

They had both decided to head to Leblanc under a pretense of getting a bite without risk of observation. After all, Sae had always spoken highly of the curry and coffee of Leblanc, and Ren had learned from the Boss. 

They had sat in a booth together downstairs, words thoroughly proper and eyes anything but. Ren wondered how much of Morgana's yowling and chastisements from the top of the stairs she had heard. It seemed a gentleman thief doesn't romance the sister of a comrade. 

_It was her idea, anyway._

As they had finished eating the speech had remained polite, almost as a dance by this stage. He knew she was interested in more than just words, and he was no different. It became like any other first date- a delicate tango of witty exchanges and heated looks. 

Only when he suggested the couch upstairs had the words changed from polite to suggestive. 

"Upstairs? You mean your..." 

"Upstairs where it's not a café," he asserted.

She allowed him to take her arm and lead her from the entrance to the couch. She'd never had cause to be in his bedroom before, and had she been more inclined she would no doubt have been quite critical. He understood she tended to be a bit of a perfectionist. 

Still, the word of the day had been compromise, and in exchange for leniency...

He sat beside her, his palm sweeping across her exposed back to cradle her in his arms again. She moaned softly at the contact, which he took as invitation to claim her mouth again. Her lips parted before his, their tongues caressing each other in the depths of their kiss.

Invited by her movements, his hand slipped a little lower to her hip, and she pulled away slightly to ascertain his intentions. He shook his head at the unspoken inquiry, and instead began to massage her hip crease. The noise she made in response only encouraged him, and as they resumed their kisses he wondered what she might be thinking. 

For his part he was simply enjoying himself, lost in the romance. So much of this would be gone by the morning, and though his feelings for Sae were changing fairly rapidly he had not expected any long term outcomes from this. Still, she was gorgeous, and he was not made of stone. Every nerve in his body was thrilled to be so close to her, and she was making no complaints... 

In fact, the more he rubbed her leg the more she reacted, her teeth emerging to nip at his lower lip as they kissed. When they finally parted again, they were both short of breath. Her hair, so elegantly arrayed before, now fell in messy tresses over her shoulders, and a fire burned in her eyes. 

"Don't get any ideas about this," she panted through the silver falls of her fringe. 

"About what?" He responded, a little too late. _Everything that has happened in the last hour has been beyond my imaginings._

"About this." She pivoted, swinging her left leg up and over him until she was straddling him. Given her dress, her left leg was almost entirely exposed in this position, but her hungry kisses left him little opportunity to think too much about it. She kissed him hard now, aggressively. If it were a game, she intended to win. Her left hand steadied herself on his chest while her right curled through his messy black hair. Meanwhile, the way she moved showed a complete disregard for the howners of his rented tuxedo.

He reacted in kind, pulling her closer with his left hand while his right found purchase on the muscled leg beside him. He kneaded her thigh, focusing on finding knots in the muscle to distract himself from how close her body was to his. Distraction was not the only issue, though. He was rapidly losing sight of her as the heat of her kisses further fogged up his glasses. 

She broke off the kiss, a snarky laugh escaping as she saw his visibility issue. He felt he reach up, and suddenly his glasses were skittering across the floor. The animal look in her eye telling him exactly how little she cared about their proximity or his frames. 

"Nothing crazy is going to happen, okay?"

He panted out a disbelieving agreement, not quite sure how much agency he was supposed to have in that... and not entirely concerned about it's lack. She smirked at him, her shadow self flashing before his eyes in a rather seductive fashion before she pulled his head towards her, forcing his mouth to her neck. He took the cue, kissing her neck as she leaned back, tasting her sweat and skin while his hands kept massaging her. 

She tried to recline back further to present collarbone to his frenzied lips, but in doing so pressed her core forward a little more than intended. 

A rush of breath seemed to leave her as Ren's body against her, and he instinctively hissed into the smooth skin of her chest. _Had she meant to do that?_ Either way, Ren returned his tongue to her throat and collar before the moment could pass, and her body flowed into position like water. She sank down, the sheer heat of her body pressing into his painfully hard cock through his pants. 

This was Ren's first time with a woman, and he reacted with the same wondorous rapture that could be expected. He managed to resist pressing back against her through sheer willpower (and perhaps some fear of her reaction), but as she began to grind against him he couldn't help but respond. His hands grasped, clutched at her body, his fingers digging into the skin of her thigh, pawing at the silk of her dress, trying to get to _her_. 

She shuddered at his wanton hands, snapping her head back down to claim his mouth again. Her tongue pressed into his mouth aggressively, demanding satisfaction, demanding his undivided attention, while her body danced atop him. With no presence of mind his hand crept further up her thigh unchalleneged, only stopping when he felt the delicate lace of what must be fairly expensive lingerie... and still she made no move to stop him. 

_If I was anyone else, would this go further... if I were 'legal', would this be different?_ The blood draining from his head said he didn't really care.

Lost in her movements, in the rhythmic motion of her massaging his cock with her body, he struggled to take some control and remove his hand from it's definitely inappropriate location. Groaning in irritation, she broke away from their delerium of kisses to fix him with a steely look. Her hand grabbed his wrist with a grip of iron, and he felt her drag his fingers back up the smooth flesh of her thigh, underneath the silk of her dress and to her arse, pressing it firmly against the lacy panties beneath.

"Keep rubbing..." She whispered, and returned to trying to devour him. 

He obliged. 

A few more minutes of this dionysian heaven saw them separate, a sweaty, ruffled mess of hair and clothes and want. She sat back, pinning his hand in place lest he get any ideas, and fixed her dress. He hadn't noticed in all of the... everything, but that delicate front to her dress had barely remained in place. _That mental image will hold for some time._

She made some effort at re-establishing a boundary of sorts, adjusting her dress and hair in a futile attempt to not look like some goddess of love. Despite that, she gave him a look that told of horrors if he dared stop with his hands, and he made a note to be thankful for all the dexterous work he had done in the last year. 

He was still conscious of pushing things too far, however. He was enthralled with her, absolutely enamoured with her every electric glance, but that wasn't enough to make him forget who they were. 

"Sae-san?"

She looked at him in disbelief, and then barked out a short laugh. He tried to focus on anything but her chest. 

"You kiss me like that, I'm comfortable with you calling me Sae." 

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Is this all okay?" 

She frowned, gesturing to her body. "Is this not okay for you?"

"No, this is... incredible. I just... don't want you to regret anything."

She placed a hand on his face, her fingertips tracing the curve of his ear. The domineering, lusting looks she had held him in gave way to a softer examination of his earnest eyes. "Thank you, for asking. There are still... limits to what might happen. But I'll tell you if it comes up." 

"Okay." He sighed out some tension. _I really, really don't want to stop... but what do I want?_

She leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead, keeping him in the moment, before giggling like a teenager and whispering in his ear. He shivered as she poured her dulcet tones into his mind. 

"Answer me this, thief. Is this your first time with a woman?" 

He nodded nervously, not knowing where this was going. In return he only felt her lips curl into a smile, and her tongue trace his ear. 

"In that case, let me help."

She moved again to his mouth and began to rekindle that particular fire. As she did so, however, she brought the hand that was squeezing her bum around to her side, sliding it over her hip, her stomach, her ribs... 

The breath caught in his throat, waves of desire flooding his mind as his fingers ran over the curve of her breast. She smiled into his mouth as he cautiously began to explore her body. 

Short, breathy gasps of laughter were his reward as he slowly got bolder, his fingertips cupping her breast, then traced curious circles around each firm shape. He realised rather quickly that up top, she was wearing nothing underneath this dress, which meant...

"...Ah..."

She softly bit her sighs into his lower lip, pulling it from his teeth as he tentatively rolled her firm nipple between his fingertips. It felt strange, but each time he tried something new she reacted with her entire body, twitching, grinding, moaning. 

Meanwhile, Ren could hardly keep up his breathing as she preyed on him, for that was what it felt like. Her mouth allowed him little break as she pressed down on him, her tongue pressing against his own whenever she wasn't nipping at his lips. The movement of her hips against him was becoming more specific, more acute, her legs stilling as her hips rolled her crotch against his... his tuxedo pants were becoming frustratingly tight. 

His mind, or at least what little of it was functioning, was mostly occupied with her breasts, alternating between the stiff nub of her nipple and the weighty soft feeling of her breasts themselves. The dress left little to the imagination when it came to touch, and he was really focused on touch right now. 

She groaned again, the deep sound resonating through her body as she took his hand and moved it indecisively to her leg. "No more up there." She muttered. 

"Bad?" He managed to make out, his own breath beginning to come much shallower than expected. 

"Too much... not enough." She grunted. He took the moment to catch his breath before she pushed his hand a little further. He met her eyes questioningly, but only recieved a deep, burning look. Slowly, _wondorously_ , his fingertips traced inside the slit of her dress, making exploratory contact with the join of her leg to her hip. 

He still doubted her right up until the rich, luxurious moan that escaped her lips into his mouth. His fingers crept closer, enticed by the radiant heat he found between her legs.

"Sae... are you sure you want-"

"I want to be fucked," she snapped, "but that's not happening. This... this is a workable compromise. Please, just..."

"Touch me."

These last two words were an earthy groan, and with it she shifted enough to bring his hand directly to the hottest part of her body. He pressed his fingers against her panties, against her _pussy._ Even through her underwear she was drenched, the sheer lace providing little resistance to the dam of want that had burst between her thighs. Even with no experience or knowledge of what this was meant to Ren felt what little blood remained elsewhere pump straight into his cock. 

The air filled with the scent of her, sweat and want brought to his face in between flicked shampoo bouquets. Eagerly he explored her, pressing against the soft opening, stroking her, feeling the folds as her utterances guided him. She was clearly very pent up, her wants broadcasted through every sound drawn luxuriously from her chest. The sharp hisses, the low moans, the rhythmic exhales of lust as his nimble fingers danced along her body... and then within it. That practically got a growl, with her perfectly painted nails raking up the back of his shirt. Every so often, her hands returned to guide him more directly or hold her underwear aside. Each of these times she couldn't resist bringing her fingers to her lips, tasting her own lust before plunging her tongue back into his mouth. 

The storm of passion that followed was hard to follow. Kisses so wanton they left half his face red, thighs squeezing his own as if she was about to be thrown off, hands grasping and raking and searching his body in a quest to relieve any of the pressure that was clearly built up in her. Pressure that, after an uncounted time of guided attention and rapturous devotion with his hands, released in a shuddering wave throughout her whole body. 

He didn't know what to look for, but it was obvious when it was coming, when _she_ was coming. She swore stammering curses amidst the grunts and moans of her rising orgasm, nearly breaking her fingers as she fucked herself with his hand. A hollow scream of release was accompanied by a shaking, pulsing wave through her body, and finally she collapsed in a heaving pile on his lap. His hand was trapped underneath her, but in the spirit of discretion he tried not to move it as she ground against him in ever slower movements. 

"Wow..." He muttered, before a hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Don't..." She began breathlessly, trying to gather herself. "Don't talk yet.. just..." She gave up, catching her breath a moment before attempting anything else. 

When he expected her to speak again, she simply moved her hand and kissed him once more. They sat like that on the couch for a minute or so, her breath burning his face, both processing what had just happened.

As they parted, her eyes were glistening with half-formed tears, though from what he wasn't sure. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She snorted between deep breaths, her chest still heaving in it's silk restraints. "Yeah... I'm good. That was... it's been a long time." 

He offered a weak smile. "I'm glad I could help."

She held him within her brown eyes. "Look, this might not be the right time but... are you okay? I didn't... take advantage?"

He shook his head emphatically. "Not at all. Just... I didn't know you... had those sorts of feelings for me. I'm new to this sort of thing, let alone... well, _this_ sort of thing. "

She sighed, and relaxed forward onto his chest. He tried not to be too excited by the heat of her perfect body against him. 

"Honestly, I didn't know I did either. I'm still not really sure... maybe it's just right place, right time. Would that be a problem?"

"I... don't think so. I think that would be fine, but..." 

"Are you having doubts?" The question was sudden, panicked. "I'm sorry, I thought... you're right, this was a mistake, we definitely shouldnt have-"

"-Hey." He brought his free hand to her face, trying to show her that everything was okay. "It's not that. I'm... really into this. It's just..."

Confession time, Joker. She got you in the end. "I genuinely had a good night tonight. I wouldn't mind doing it again." 

She raised an eyebrow, flicking her hair over her ears to regard him with skepticism. "I am a lawyer you know. A teenage boy in... the position you're in?" 

A brief chuckle. "There are things influencing you right now, Ren. You're not thinking with your head, as such."

He frowns. _She doesn't understand._ He shifted, moving his hand from her crotch. She gasped at the removal of it, but collected herself quickly.

Ren groaned, trying to find the right way to express himself. "Sae, I... I really mean this. I know it's not ideal, but.. would you like to go out sometime?" 

She stared at him in disbelief, face still red and breath still short, searching for some deception. Finding nothing, she grunted irritably. 

"You can't drop that on me! We're already far beyond any boundary I should be crossing, and now you want to ask me to _date_ you?"

"Why not? We had a nice time tonight, yeah?" 

"Yes, of course! But that wasn't a real date, it carried plausible deniability. You were the Phantom Thief of Hearts, you're _meant_ to be charming and exciting and dangerous and all those things a woman can't resist. Yes, I let myseflf get carried away, but I can't just start dating a teenager."

"You said you'd wait for me to be a man."

"That was..." 

She paused, changing tactics.

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"I'm not sure that's true." 

There was another long pause as he endured her defiant glare. Reaching around to hold her, he continued on softly.

"I'm not expecting anything much. Just.. I don't regret any of tonight. Not this, and even less the actual date we went on. Only the beginning of it felt forced to me, right up until you took my arm."

She said nothing, shifting awkwardly. He continued to embrace her, as situated as she was it still felt like they were lovers. He had no more to say, so waited for her judgement.

She took a deep breath, finally breaking her silence. "Maybe."

 _Maybe?_ He raised a brow. 

"Maybe... I'm thinking about you like that. Maybe you'd make a good boyfriend. MAYBE." She stressed the last word, but he was already smirking. 

"This is certainly not happening again until you're legal, though."

He lifted his hands off her like she was a bomb, grinning recklessly. She grunted in frustration. 

"You're a nightmare, you know that?" 

"I've been told." She kept considering him, having nearly regained the usual colour of her face.

"This has got to be the most forward proposition I've ever received."

His smirk remained. "Did you like it?" 

Her fist slammed into his chest, making him wheeze. Looking up to complain, he saw she had stolen his smug grin. "Clearly. it worked," she murmured.

Slowly, but far more confidently, she placed her lips to his once more in a deep and possessive kiss. When she finally lets im breath, he gasps, "What happened to not until I'm older?"

"I said never _again_. This is the same time."

"You really are a lawyer." She gasped in mock shock, slapping him playfully across the face. Before he could be offended, her hand shot out to his and brought it back between her legs.

"Shut up and make me come again. If you're really good, maybe I'll even return the favour." He obeyed dutifully and was rewarded with a musical laugh and a rich smile. 

Satisfied enough, she reached between her legs to press her hand against his crotch. 

He groaned in bliss, closing his eyes and giving in to the whims of fate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got in the house without issue. She managed to get in unseen, get changed and even shower. Maybe that was what alerted her sister to the lawyer's presence. 

"Hey sis." 

Makoto was leaning against her own bedroom door as Sae exited the bathroom, towel wrapped firmly around her. Covering some slightly incriminating marks up, thankfully.

"Makoto. How was your evening last night?" She smiled in what she hoped was an innocent way.

"It was nice. We went to the park beneath the bridge, did coupley things... nothing you'd disapprove of." Sae briefly wondered how scared of her disapproval Makoto was. She made a mental note to be kinder to her sister. 

"I'm glad. You deserved a day to yourself. He enjoyed the chocolate you made?" 

Makoto nodded cautiously, looking at her sister in disbelief... and then her eyes narrowed. 

"More importantly, how was _your_ night? You didn't answer when I knocked on your door this morning for breakfast."

 _Suspicion is bred into the Niijima family._ Sae shrugged. 

"I got called away to check something at work, and only got in late. I must have been too tired."

Makoto looked like she wasn't buying it, but left it alone. Instead, she asked, "And Amamiya-kun? Everything was... alright?"

Sae turned to her room, replying over her shoulder in case she couldn't hide the smile. "He was nicer than expected. Thanks for that."

She closed the door behind her, the towel dropping away from her naked body. She looked down at the red scratches on her thigh and butt, and laughed quietly. 

Her mobile flashed on- _NEW MESSAGE from A.R_

Her brow raised as she reached for the phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren was sitting at the counter, forking curry into his mouth with one hand and playing with his phone on the other, when the doorbell rang. 

"Sojiro! I hunger!"

He flicked off his phone and placed it in his pocket before turning around to greet his 'sister'. 

Futaba gave him little more than a wave until a plate of curry was put in front of her by Sojiro, who quickly went back to preparing for customers. 

Ren said nothing. 

She tore into the curry as if she'd been starving for weeks, until Sojiro was definitely out of earshot.

Her eyes flicked up, staring at him over her glasses with evil eyes. "You're crazy. Legitimately certifiable. The prosecutor?"

He shrugged, remaining focussed on his curry. "It was a nice date."

"Seemed like it."

 _Of course, this is_ Futaba _here._ He turned to her, terrified to ask. 

"Don't worry," she waved, "I turned everything off for the night. There are some things even I don't need to know... especially based on Mona's frightened little face." She grinned. "Still, damn. You totally solo'd the raid boss. Are you a thing now?"

He only shrugged again, though unlike Sae he didn't quite hide the smile. "I think we might be... but there's the whole age thing. I told her I'll wait." 

She dropped her fork dramatically. "Whaaaaat!? You're playing it cool with Niijima? Bold move, Joker! So what's gonna happen?"

He smirked, and started to gather his bag for school. Double checking to make sure Sojiro wasn't listening, he replied, "We're just going to chat, maybe grab sushi some time. After all, if we can't date properly yet, but we don't want to stop either, something like this..."

He patted her on the shoulder paternally. "Sometimes you've gotta make compromises."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a little one shot that was rattling in my mind, I really hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit of a different tone (a little bit a least) from my longer romantic pieces, but hopefully still enjoyable. Please leave feedback if you wish, I'm still learning a lot of this and any constructive feedback is very welcome.
> 
> Huge inspiration credit to Transient_Bard's 'Christmas': https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314241?view_adult=true  
> as well as Wellwater41's 'To the Victor Goes the Spoils': https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852214/chapters/60120826
> 
> I highly recommend both if you want some sweet, temting SaeRens. (get it?) 
> 
> SIDE NOTE-
> 
> This is a side thing, but as an idea of research, I established which theatre they would be going to so I could figure out some stuff for reference. Fun little easter egg if you've been, I suppose I thought. Most likely candidate I could find was the New National Theatre in Tokyo (18-20 minutes by car at that time of night from the actual location of Leblanc, if you're wondering) and, because I am a theatre nerd, I was trying to establish which door she'd be waiting by based on the ticket number. So, like a sociopath, I looked up the floor plans and seating diagrams for the theatre, pouring over which specific room they'd be in, trying to establish these details. Unfortunately, I'm fairly confident the designers just chose something on the fly, because without calling them I couldn't figure out what the numbering convention was for their doors and seats. The only possible outcome I could decide was that Joker would be on the 4th floor left balcony, row 6, seat 5. It's the only 'C' seat with a combination of 5 and 6. 
> 
> Which means a few small, and utterly irrelevant things. 
> 
> 1- This is probably a last minute seat, or potentially a free set gifted to her through work. 
> 
> 2- It's actually a pretty good seat, despite the height. 
> 
> 3- Sae has sacrificed the better seat for her guest. 
> 
> 4- I shouldn't have spent so much time looking up seats. 
> 
> 5- The New National Theatre Tokyo doesn't name their doors on their floor plan, making the whole thing moot.


End file.
